


Deliver us from evil

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: Take me to church [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Church Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis still has fears embedded deep in  his soul from his old religion as a mortal. Can Lestat shake them out of him and give him a new perspective?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliver us from evil

Louis felt the gloom lift from around himself as Lestat kissed him, never minding the fact that they were sitting in a darkened sanctuary. " Confess your sins to me, my dear." Lestat purred into his ear, " I they will be absolved." Louis couldn't think of anything to say, his mind racing under the words and touch. "Oh..." It was the only word he could form, a prayer of passion, as his blonde lover trailed kisses down his throat. He'd begun unbuttoning the loose fabric of his dark haired companion's shirt. Reaching under the gauze like fabric he felt the cool, smooth skin that was still soft and supple as a humans.   
Lestat caressed his nipple with his thumb, pushing his beloved down onto the pew. The smell of the candles left him feeling light and weightless, their aroma mixing in the air so differently than it did in their rooms back home. Churches always had this scent, the smell of old and chaste. He looked over at the crucifix on the wall and a deeply embedded fear made its way to the surface. "...Lestat,no.." The grey eyes locked onto his from his position near Louis fair chest. " And why not? Do angels not love one another? " He replied softly in a humorous tone. " We're in a church." He pleaded, his old childhood fears and superstitions rising to haunt him.   
Lestat saw those old fears reflected in his beloved's eyes and smiled. " The only church I choose to worship at is your body. If there is a God then let him hear my prayers in the chorus I pull out of you as well." He pressed their lips together, reaching down to undo Louis's belt before pushing his pants down. Louis panicked slightly, reaching out to grab at the fabric, but Lestat caught his hand. " You love me?" He asked, his words taking a solemn tone. "Of course." Louis answered, confused and wary as to why he'd ask such. Would his reluctance on making love in a building that was considered holy lead to a fight? "Then let your God of love hear your prayers in his own house."   
He gasped as his lover pulled the material the rest of the way off him, dropping it to the floor. Lestat's hands ran down his lovers thighs, feeling the skin shiver at his touch. He kissed Louis's very erect organ, taking it into his mouth . Louis closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations his lover was layering him in. Half lidded eyes watched as blonde hair splayed over his abdomen, those bold lips pulling at his very core with their ministrations. He moaned as he felt his body heat up, reacting to every touch and kiss. "..Oh,God..." He moaned.   
Once he was completely erect and the slightest bit of his seed leaked from him he felt Lestat move. He opened his eyes to see his lover licking his lips as he removed his shirt and undid his pants, pulling them down just low enough that his own erect member revealed itself. He rubbed Louis's fluids on his hardened cock, situating himself before gently pressing against his lover's entrance. Louis cried out, hearing his voice echo off the walls in a startling resonance.  
Lestat slowly sheathed himself, careful to not hurt his beloved. Leaning over, he placed slow, soft kisses on Louis's face, waiting for the furrow of pain to disappear. He ran his right hand gently down the cheek. " And is there no greater love than this? To give yourself over to one, body and soul?" He asked as he heard his lover's breathing slow and felt him relax. " .. No.." Louis whispered, pulling Lestat down into a deep kiss. His blonde lover slowly began his rhythm, feeling the orifice loosen until they were both writhing in passion. Louis's mewls and moans echoed beautifully off the walls, the light of the little flames seeming to sway to the sounds of their passion. Lestat felt his body push over the brink at the same time as his lover, his seed covering the blonde vampire's chest.   
As they lay together, panting, Louis chuckled softly. Fiery grey eyes caught his in curiosity. " What?" He asked, a smirk playing on his own face. " I think I've realized something of utmost importance." " What would that be?" Louis leaned down to kiss him before whispering. " That I found the truest definition of love in you." Lestat smiled slyly. " Does that mean you no longer think this is a deadly crime we've committed here?" Louis shook his head. " No. I believe you take me to church more than you realize. We just never make it further than our house ." He replied lightly, running his fingers lovingly through blonde hair.


End file.
